


'Ma'las - Beyond the wall

by AfroditeOhki



Series: 'Ma'las [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All The Love, F/M, Magic used in sex, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Part of another fic, Plot is in the other fic, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sappy smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 02:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroditeOhki/pseuds/AfroditeOhki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows who he is, she knows what he's done, and she's convinced him to change his plans for the future.</p><p>New sleeping arrangements, too comfortable yet too distracting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Ma'las - Beyond the wall

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sex scene that is part of a larger fic, 'Ma'las (here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/5427374/chapters/12540500). I split it because I wanted to leave the main fic rated Teen.  
> It happens after the end of chapter 16, before chapter 17.  
> I suppose those who haven't read 'Ma'las can still enjoy this fic, but it lacks context - all the context is in the main fic and this one jumps right to the smut. :P

She spent the rest of the day walking around the place, learning more of the life here, in Fen’harel’s base for his followers.

His people, he called them. Such a change for someone who wasn't even quite sure this world was real. She smiled fondly, pleased to see the changes in him, her faith in the success of her plans growing.

The entire day she met people, places, exchanged pleasantries and blushed too many times when all the questions came. He had the good wishes of his people, she noticed. They wanted to see him happy, they hoped he'd allow himself to hope. Some told her they'd never seen him smile before today.

She vowed to herself, _I will heal his heart and we will heal the world_ , as evening came and she prepared for her first night here.

Her room was much smaller than the one she had in Skyhold, but so much the better - that one only made her feel lonely, the sheer amount of empty space feeling oppressive instead of liberating. Her room here had everything she needed, and the weather of the Tirashan felt so comfortable to her, not as cold as Skyhold or Haven, not as hot as the Arbor Wilds.

Far too comfortable, yet she couldn't sleep.

She tossed and turned, covering herself with sheets and then chucking them away, gathering pillows to embrace and then using them to cover her face.

She couldn't sleep. _He_ was right _there_ , on the other side of that wall and there was so much to remember.

_His hands on me, tongue circling my nipples and making sweet noises of desire._

She couldn't sleep.

_His moans as he tasted my core, promises of ecstasy breathed into the air._

He was right there beyond that wall.

_My name chanted in his delicious voice as we pressed onto each other._

She stared at the wall as if her eyes alone could burn a hole into it, shifting her legs uncomfortably trying in vain to ease the emptiness inside. She huffed, rising, and walked past her new door on a stride that was at once sure and trembling.

 

There was a knock on his door.

It wasn't quite too late, but it was past what most considered time to sleep. He frowned, annoyed at what the disturbance might be, placing his book aside, until he remembered.

 _She_ was right there beyond that wall.

He gulped. “Yes?”

There was a pause. “Uhm… Solas?...” She was hesitant, he could hear. Shy, uncertain if he wanted this, if it would bring problems.

“Come in, vhenan.” He replied in the warmest voice he could muster, and when she slowly opened a bit of the door and peeked inside, he continued, standing to walk to her, “I did say you are always welcome here.”

She stalked inside, blushing, and silently shut the door behind her, avoiding his eyes. He moved to reach her, until his senses caught something else.

She was aroused. Her blush could mean so many things, but the scent that came softly from her, and the way she shivered with a simple touch of his fingers on her shoulder, were quite clear to him. He licked his lips.

“What can I do for you, my heart?” He whispered, to confirm that her hesitancy didn't mean she didn't actually want this. Sometimes the body had urges the mind and heart were not quite certain of. He would not be the reason of her regret.

“I… ah... “ He waited, licking his lips again, and noticed her eyes following his tongue longingly. Smiling, he moved to whisper into her ear.

“Do you want me, ‘ma'lath? Would you like to share my bed?”

He felt her shiver and heard her breathe, “... Yes…”, her cheeks and ears tinted a deep wine color against her dark skin. He grinned in mischief.

“And how do you want me, ‘ma haurasha?”

She was melting in his arms, and he felt himself harden upon noticing the extent of her desire for him.

 

He was teasing her, she knew. But she, too, was the hunter. She pressed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and when she looked at her lover again there was a spark in her eyes and a grin on her lips.

She took a sure step, making him walk backwards, and hissed into his ear.

“I want you without restraint.”

Another step.

“I want your controlled mask shattered.”

Another, and the wall that had been between them kept him from walking further back.

“I want you moaning. I want you sweating. I want filthy words in elvhen tumbling off your lips because you're too far gone to hold them back.”

 

He felt his back bump against the wall, too surprised at her change of demeanor. He felt a shiver across his spine, his lips parted, his skin burning with desire.

His core ached for her.

She covered his lips with hers, kissing him deeply, her tongue massaging his, and he gasped hotly. Her lips moved to his neck, and he forgot his game, forgot his teasing, he could have forgotten his name in the heat of her touches. She pressed her hips against his, a leg between both of his as she rubbed her thigh against his center, bringing out a moan.

She wanted him unrestrained, and he felt no reason to wear his mask with her anymore.

He moved to touch her breasts, but she held his hands.

“Let me. You gave me such pleasure the other night. Let me hear you for a bit.”

Her lips left his skin only so she could get rid of his tunic, tossing it on a carpet while she traced the shape of his collarbone with her tongue. He hissed.

She bit his neck, suckling his skin. He gasped.

She held the laces of his pants, her fingers stroking over his clothed erection as she untied the knots. He cried out.

She was so, so tempting, and he was losing himself. But perhaps that was the whole point?

 _She'll share a life with me from now on. I can trust her, lose myself with her_. He let himself go, closing his eyes and feeling her warmth, his mouth watering and his knees trembling.

Her hand closed around his shaft. His back arched wildly, hips pressing against her hand. He heard her smirk, her other hand pushing his pants down. And then the hand around him _pumped_.

“Fenedhis, Samahla!” He gasped, feeling her grin against the skin of his chest where she was kissing, his hips unable to keep still as his shaft felt her fingers and rubbed her belly with its tip. She moved her hand, the other grabbing his buttcheek, and with his eyes pressed shut all he could do was feel her hands and lips and hear her triumphant giggles.

“Solas… vhenan, look at me.”

He had a hard time managing to open his eyes, but when he did, her hand left him as she moved down and knelt.

His whole body trembled in anticipation, and he watched her cover his erection with her lips.

True to her request, his breath carried a string of filthy words in elvhen that he hadn't said in ages.

 

It was amazing, seeing him like this, his restraint gone, heartfelt reactions poured for her. For years he had kept a wall around him, his affection for her clear but tightly held back.

Now she had crossed his wall, and delighted to be part of what he carried inside.

In this very moment, she delighted in the desperation with which he tried to grab the blocks of stone behind his back as she licked him. Delighted in the ragged sounds his throat made as she carefully pressed her lips around the tip of him. Absolutely delighted at the way his hips swayed mindlessly and he failed to force his eyes to remain open, only to shiver greatly when they opened again and met her own dilated pupils.

“V… vhenan… I cannot keep standing… M-my knees…” were very much trembling, she noticed. She held his buttocks with both hands, took him entirely into her mouth and sucked with abandon, giggling around him when his knees bucked. She let him slide out with a loud pop and gave him a mischievous and amused look.

 

He nearly fell over. He was trembling, his breathing shallow, his back pressed against the wall and his vision blurred as he tried to get a hold of himself again. He watched her walk backwards to his bed, her eyes locked with his, hips swaying teasingly, and he growled. He wondered how long she had spent holding all this fire of hers back, out of respect for the distance he had been intent to try to keep.

Oh, the time he had wasted.

He followed, knees having a hard time sustaining his body, and when she sat on the end of the bed he crashed his lips on hers, with such hunger she gasped for air.

He couldn't have enough of her. Starving, he tasted her lips, her neck, her breasts. He shivered when she moaned his name, suckling her nipple and caressing the other. He paused, casting a bit of frost through his breath over her sensitive skin, and then slating his warm lips on her nipple again, and she cried out deliciously, encouraging him to try more.

 

She'd had a fair share of lovers before, but never a talented mage with a knack for thinking out of the box. That was _ice_ , he had just used magic to tease her - and it worked wonders. She wondered what she could do in return, but saved the thought for later, when she had more control over her increased power.

Yet she wondered what more _he_ would do. Expectation made her shiver again.

She felt his finger trailing, tracing down the swell of her breast to reach her navel, continuing down to where she ached with want.

“ _Solas_ ”, she heard herself whisper. He smiled, licking her skin with only the very tip of his tongue down, _down_ and she arched her back in response.

He kneeled down, his shoulders perched over the end of the bed, a hand over each of her knees and head hovering over her core.

Then he inhaled deeply, intently, savoring the scent of her, and the mere sight of it sent a fire through her.

Her breath caught in amazement, and she wiggled a little feeling a drop of wetness running down from inside her to the bedsheet.

 

She was intoxicating, he mused. He had been too eager, too crazed the other night to savor her details, to appreciate her every reaction like this.

Ah, the scent of her.

She enjoyed his attention, he noticed, his eyes locked in the droplet of moistness that ran from her.

Which he promptly licked in earnest.

“A-ah!” She cried out, her back falling onto the bed, her skin apparently more sensitive than it was the other night.

 _Interesting_ , he thought, wondering what sounds she would make with heightened senses, _let's make it even more sensitive_. And so he placed a hand over her mound, watching her as he casted.

Watching her intently as tendrils of his mana flowed under her skin, crossing her body in all directions, tracing their way through thighs and belly and spine and heart, her body contorting slowly as she felt it, mouth wide open but silent, eyes wide open but unseeing.

 _Good_ , he grinned. _Let me see you drown in passion_.

His tongue touched her pearl, and she thrashed around, crying out wantonly, grabbing handfuls of bed sheets to have some sort of anchor to the real world.

“Ma fen”, she managed, her voice cracking and breathless, “... More. Please… don't stop.”

He shivered again, his hardness aching for attention, but he was relentless in his touches as he thrust his tongue inside her.

She contorted with such force he lost contact of his mouth on her body, but he grabbed her legs to pin her in place and drank from her again. A gasp escaped her with each exhale, her hips rolled in pleasure, and when she finally managed to control her own voice half-decently, she locked eyes with him.

“Solas… I want you… _inside me_.”

He paused. Closed his eyes. Took a deep breath to calm his heart. Took her hand and pulled carefully, standing up with her, then he sat where she was before and brought her close.

 

She placed a knee on each side of his hips, lowering herself on him, biting her lower lip. Her fingers searched for his erection, feeling it already dry of her saliva but still very hard with arousal, and guided him inside.

Slowly. _Slowly._

Warm and wide and _creators I'm feeling so much_.

Deeper. He hissed, head lulling back, exposing his elegant neck that she couldn't help but kiss as she pushed herself lower, her core oversensitive and pulsing, and she bit his shoulder hard to keep herself from screaming. He cried out at her teeth and she licked over it, apologetically, and paused when she felt him completely inside.

His hands held the small of her back, groaning, and she eyed him to see the most beautiful face of bliss - head hanging back, lips parted, eyes closed, breathing ragged and shallow.

She intended to watch his reaction as she rolled her hips, but his magic still affected her senses, making the simplest movements feel impossibly good, and she couldn't keep her eyes open, gasping, his nails digging into her back.

She held him tight, supporting herself as she could - precariously - and rolled her hips again.

 

It was magnificent. Tonight, there wasn't the fog of incredulity and desperate fumbling of their first time. Everything felt perfectly clear, every one of his senses stimulated, his heart beating fast, her arms around him and her hips in luxurious curves that made him moan and arch his back.

She embraced him tighter still, and whispered into his ear, “ar lath ma, vhenan! Ar lath… ma…”, and then moaned, and again. She moved deeper, and he thrust his hips to meet hers.

“Ar tas’lath ma, uth’lath.” _I love you too, eternal love_ , he breathed hotly in answer, moving again and again within her.

His brows furrowed, “Samahla… my heart, I… I'm close…”

She held him. “Just a little more… just…” She pressed against his hips with abandon, and he bit his lips hard, trying to hold on, but he couldn't, not for long.

Reaching down, he touched her sensitive nub, and casted once more. He felt her gasp, her back arching so hard he had to hold her to keep her from falling back.

“Come with me, ma vhenan’ara. Come…”

She shivered, and he thrusted deep; and then she shattered, her insides clenching and pulsing around him, pushing him over the edge, his cries joining her as his movements slowed, riding their orgasm for as long as he could.

 

She leaned on him, trembling and breathing hard, and remained there for a moment as they both waited for their hearts to calm down.

He crawled back, bringing her to his bed, and she layed over his chest, exhausted and so content with the world, looking around before closing her eyes to join him in sleep.

She liked this room better, she decided.

He was in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Elvhen translations (some things from Project Elvhen by fenxshiral, others are canon):  
> Vhenan: (my) heart, (my) home  
> 'Ma'lath: my love  
> 'Ma haurasha: literally "my honey", perv slang for "who makes me wet" basically  
> Fenedhis: a common curse word, probably meaning "wolf penis"  
> 'Ma fen: my wolf  
> Ar lath ma: I love you  
> Ar tas'lath ma: I love you too  
> Uth'lath: eternal love  
> Ma vhenan'ara: my heart's desire


End file.
